


In the moon's pale light

by Mischieftess



Series: Howl [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Filth and Fluff, Humor, Once-a-month wolf cock returns!, Trust and discovery, Werewolf, werewolf!Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: Months after Nicole’s terrifying first change, she’s finally willing to explore intimacy with Waverly on the full moon. But will she be able to adapt to her new toolset, or will she run off her tension in the full moon's light?Set a few months before “Howl,” they can be read in any order.Chronology:In the moon's pale lightHowlInto the WoodsNew moon
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Howl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685371
Comments: 197
Kudos: 664





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with more WayWereHaught shenanigans! These were inspired by ScaryKrystal's WereHaught art series, especially those on her [ScaryKrystalAfterDark Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/scarykrystal/)! They are fucking amazing, go check them out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nicole :

Nicole is in heaven. Clever fingers comb through her fur, scratching steadily from nape to shoulder to spine, and she arches almost unconsciously to follow them along their path. 

She's so warm and comfortable in her thick fur coat, sprawled bonelessly on her stomach on the old Homestead couch, spilling across Waverly's lap. She groans at one particular spot, closing her eyes and stretching to receive Waverly's scratchy blessings. It just feels so insanely, utterly good. 

"Oh, my god," Waverly says, elongating the last word, "Nicole, your tail is wagging so hard right now."

Nicole grumbles and snuggles deeper into Waverly's lap until her face is completely buried. She can still hear and feel her tail whap-whap-whapping against the back of the couch. The muscles around the base of her tail ache with it. 

"It feels really good, ok?" Nicole grumbles, ignoring the way her teeth mangle the words, the depth to their rumble. Her vocal folds change just as her mouth does, making her voice a baritone rumble in her chest.

Nicole feels a hand move up the back of her head to her huge, sensitive ears and shivers, her ears moving with the looseness of her scalp as the fingernails begin to dig into the hair and fur behind them. 

"You just need a good scritching, yes," Waverly says, her absurd baby voice unassailable in light of the fact that yes, Nicole *does* need a good scritching. Just a little bit higher...

Nicole loses track of time, moving incrementally to direct and follow Waverly's fingers. When they pause, she bumps them to restart the glorious sensations emanating from their tips. She squirms and rolls over and wriggles closer, until she's half on top of her girlfriend. 

Waverly leans back, smothered under Nicole's ecstatic weight, laughing and finding new, interesting places to scratch down Nicole's chest and belly. Nicole noses up and boops one of Waverly’s breasts with her nose, which is slightly longer than human normal at the moment, feeling the softness underneath Waverly’s shirt give into the contact.

The scents in the air change, deepening in timbre. Nicole can't exactly describe how the werewolf nose has altered the way she sees the world - the change is so deep, so subconscious, that it's like she had been in a dark room her entire life and then seen the outdoors at noon on a cloudless summer's day. On full moon nights, especially, she's gained an entirely new way of perceiving everything around her.

So, Waverly's arousal is immediately, painfully obvious.

Nicole stops wiggling to think, despite her desire to burrow deeper into that scent, to stick her tongue out to taste and entice more of Waverly's scents to come out and play. They've been talking, of course, about her condition and what it means for them, had agreed that they should take it slow for now, but Waverly had been advocating for them to explore more of their usual behaviors. And now, she was sending very strong signals to Nicole’s nose that some of those behaviors could happen right here, right now.

Nicole takes inventory of her new body parts and finds that it isn't her tail that's most notably active, not anymore. She cracks open her eyes and looks up at Waverly's face from below, seeing the way her attention is focused, and looks down at herself. Yep, yep, she’s definitely tenting the sweats loosely tied at her narrowed, muscular hips.

Waverly's hands grow still on her stomach, down near her belly button, and that doesn't help Nicole's...situation. She feels, more than sees, her cock twitch against the restraining fabric.

Nicole averts her eyes, looking back up at Waverly's face, and sees calm, somewhat amused hazel eyes gazing right back down at her. 

  
  


HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly :

Waverly would like it to be known, for the record (if such records should even be written down, that is, this was  _ private _ after all) that if her girlfriend hadn't sprouted a cock, she wouldn't miss them very much. Yes, they could be fun, and yes she might occasionally miss some of the sensations and closeness from having sex with one, but the people they tended to be attached to pale in comparison to her Nicole. And Nicole is an  _ accomplished _ strap operator, so there really isn’t much to miss on that end.

But now that Nicole has somehow, among all the new fur and fangs and bushy, hilariously emotive tail, developed a cock, Waverly finds herself craving that particular cock very, very much. And what a fine cock it is. 

Or, well, Waverly  _ thinks _ it might be a fine cock, if Nicole would ever let her even take a look at it. Even now, she's wearing sweatpants with a hole torn in the rear to let her tail out, still covered up despite the strain at the front of her pants.

Nicole looks up at her from where she sprawls in Waverly's lap. Her eyes are amber with her wolf, filling more of the globe than a human iris, the color shocking even in the dim lamplight against the fine red fur blanketing Nicole’s face. 

There seem to be gradations to the Change, depending on some factors that they haven't figured out yet. Maybe it's the strength of the moon's pull, or Nicole's own tenacious argument with her wolf, or even, after that first moon, it could be some influence of Waverly's closeness at moonrise. And she is capable of changing as the night goes on, in reaction to stress or startlement or relaxation, sliding further toward one side or the other.

Regardless of those idiosyncrasies, at this moment Nicole is closer to human than wolf. Her nose hasn't broadened into a proper snout, not this time, the ruddy fur starts gradually and lightly across her face, thickening toward her chin and up across her forehead, where it flows into her hair. Her jaws have only grown to accommodate her new array of sharp teeth, no more. 

But her body has changed the most, broadening and thickening in places, gaining a full, rich pelt that has blossomed over every inch of her skin, auburn dark at her spine and lightening to creamy copper across her neck, chest and stomach. So, too, has her tail emerged with disconcerting enthusiasm, her hands and feet have sprouted claws, her ears have lengthened and gaining a fur covering complete with small tufts of fur at their tips, and, well. There is one more obvious change.

Nicole squirms, probably preparing to turn over and hide her arousal, but Waverly wants to sit with this new, familiar sexual tension, if Nicole will just, please, let them process it. She puts a hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. You don’t have to hide. I like that you like me." Waverly tries to fill her voice with soothing tones as she smooths Nicole’s hair back from her forehead.

Nicole's ears twitch back and then forward again, a canine expression that Waverly interprets as uncertainty. 

"Okay," Nicole rasps. Her fangs are bright white and huge in her mouth, and she speaks more carefully than normal. 

Waverly hums and strokes her fingertip from the tip of Nicole's nose to her forehead, going with the grain as her other hand picks up its gentle belly scratching. Unlike a dog's pelt, Nicole's fur doesn't fade back to skin at her stomach, and the thick fur is so soft and deep that Waverly's fingers aren't even visible when she flattens them to the skin and pushes through. All she can see are the tracks where they're going, like tiny moles heaping up their tunnels through soft, silky soil.

As she moves her attention between her hands, Waverly hums and purposefully releases the tension in her muscles, relaxing against the back of the couch. She'd been imagining things, sexy things, and while acting on those things was all well and good when Nicole was more human, on the full moon it was best to let Nicole decide what they would do.

It had taken months to get to this point of mutual contact, months of work and slow accommodation. Despite the demonstrable control Nicole had gained after that first, awful night's change, Nicole didn't always trust her wolf side with Waverly, and even being in the same space without Nicole leaving for fear of what she might do had taken two extra changes after the first. 

Wynonna had agreed vehemently with Nicole’s concerns about possibly hurting Waverly. Waverly had had to fight them both on the issue of locking Nicole up for full moon nights, putting her foot down and  _ showing _ them both that she had absolutely nothing to fear from Nicole, not so long as the wolf obeys her commands. There’s something about Nicole’s wolfy side that  _ listens _ to Waverly, that obeys instinctively in a way that the human does not. It’s a little weird, but both Nicole and Wynonna have seen it and agree that it’s enough to keep Waverly safe.

But now? Wynonna, for one, feels comfortable leaving them alone. She’d arrived home with a "S'up, bitches!" and cackled to herself as she went to her bedroom with a full bottle of whiskey, seemingly not alarmed at all by the werewolf sharing a couch with her little sister while they watched Supernatural and heckled the special effects.

No, things are much easier now. They're together, alone, Nicole lost her tank top somewhere along the way, and Nicole is letting Waverly's hands stay on her body even though they've both noticed the strain against the front of her sweats. This is progress. 

Waverly commits herself to not bring up Nicole's erection unless Nicole does it first, but that doesn't keep her from being  _ interested _ . The thought, sudden and intrusive, of what Nicole might taste like, how she might feel inside Waverly's mouth, throbbing and hot, shivers through her without permission. _Fuck_.

Nicole's eyes dilate, the change dramatic even in the dimness of the living room as her eyes fill with deep black, gold irises floating above the void. She takes a slow inhale and her eyelids flicker. When they open again, there's stark knowledge filling them, knowledge of exactly how wet Waverly is right now.

Waverly shrugs, shaking off the urge to reply to that look. Yeah, it's weird, but she wants what she wants. And Nicole still hasn't brought it up, so Waverly's not going to say a thing about it.

"I want to eat you out," Nicole says, then her eyes widen. She looks shocked at herself, perhaps about to claw back her words, but the thought of all this power and potential violence between her legs, controlled by Nicole’s cherished, trusted mind and heart, has already taken Waverly past the point of interest all the way to the border of painfully aroused.

"Fuck, yes please," Waverly breathes, and then Nicole is sliding to the floor, muscles bunching and flowing under her fur. 

"Wait, here?" Waverly asks, glancing toward Wynonna's bedroom. 

Nicole hesitates, also looking toward Wynonna's room, then nods definitively. "Yeah," she growls, "Right here."

That sound – was Nicole's voice even lower than normal for her wolf form? – makes the decision for them. Waverly needs Nicole, now. Waverly hastens to pull off her shirt, peeling it over her head. Clawed hands hook into the waistband of her yoga pants and pull, almost yanking her off the couch with the sudden eager tug. Waverly grabs onto the arm of the couch and laughs as her eager, fuzzy girlfriend strips her of pants and panties with one long yank of her arms.

  
  


HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

  
  


Nicole:

Nicole has been drooling since the moment she smelled Waverly’s spike in arousal, and she swallows eagerly around her unwieldy tongue and teeth as she settles to her knees in front of the couch, her girlfriend spread open before her. At the touch of her tongue against her fangs, she stops.

“Um, are you sure?” she asks, pulling her lip back with one thickened, clawed finger to show her fangs. “I’m kinda… sharp. And not really human at the moment.” Her lisp is not as bad as it is when her face is more wolfy, but it’s still tough to talk. 

Nicole doesn’t think she’ll  _ choose _ to bite Waverly, not at this point – her wolfy side wants to eat her in the best way, not the worst – but the risk is there to accidentally cut her. Having once clipped a nick into her labia during an ill-fated self-grooming attempt in college, Nicole is not about to take that risk lightly.

Waverly hooks her ankles around Nicole’s waist, spreading herself open in the best, worst way as she pulls Nicole closer. “I’m  _ very  _ sure. It’s you I love, not the face you’re wearing at any particular time.” 

Nicole allows herself to be dragged closer. “But I’m _this_ ,” she gestures to herself, including the throbbing tent in her pants, “you signed on for me, human Nicole, and all this can’t be sexy for you.”

Waverly stops tugging and puts her hands on either side of Nicole’s face, sliding them into the fur. “Is this where you cry, ‘I’m a monster!!!’ to the sky?” 

Nicole pouts. She hadn’t  _ seriously _ considered using that phrasing, but now that Waverly has called her out for it, she sees her point.

Waverly chuckles and smooths Nicole’s fur, pushing her hair back from her face, grazing her ears. “Nicole, if  _ you _ want to stop, we can stop at any time. I can tell you for hours how turned on I am, how much I love you, but I think,” she spreads her legs wider, revealing the evidence of everything she’s been thinking about for the past hour, “you’ll be able to tell how sexy I think you are right now without words.”

Nicole’s inhale carries the sharp, sweet scent of Waverly into her mouth and nostrils, unfiltered by cloth or the illusion of propriety. She can see Waverly’s wetness glistening in the faint light, the way her hair is matted down around her cunt, and  _ wants it in her mouth _ . Waverly is absolutely correct, the sight of her pussy wet, open, and dripping for Nicole, even when Nicole's coated in fur and capable of drawing blood with her mouth, is really quite convincing.

Nicole carefully avoids looking at the spot on Waverly’s shoulder where the scars still turn pink when Waverly works out – it would ruin the moment entirely to apologize, again, for what she’d done on that nightmare of a night.

Nicole has to swallow her saliva before she can speak, “Ok, but you  _ have _ to tell me if you change your mind, ok? I love you, and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Waverly tugs her closer, scooting to the end of the couch and tilting her hips up. “Absolutely, Nicole, I love you too and promise to tell you, now  _ please _ stop waffling and lick me.”

With a growl, Nicole obeys. Carefully, she spreads Waverly’s lips with her thumbs, keeping the sharp nails away from her skin as she watches the pink, glistening flesh cling to itself then blossom open for her like a flower as she exerts more pressure. Her tongue darts out without conscious thought, scooping thick fluid into her mouth, and she groans at the taste. 

Waverly jumps under her, her hands settling to the back of Nicole’s neck, holding herself upright. Nicole doesn’t mind, she’s a lot stronger on these nights, and for once the prospect seems enticing rather than alarming. Nicole scoots lower, bending forward, and licks through Waverly again, from opening to clit, letting it circle around the hard, little nub before she pulls her tongue back into her mouth for a taste.

"Fuck, Nicole, your tongue is..." Waverly breathes.

Nicole's flicks her eyes up to watch Waverly's face as she licks through her again by feel, watching the little wrinkles appear between Waverly's eyebrows as she stares down in pleasured anticipation. Then she has an idea.

Nicole buries her cheeks between Waverly's pussy lips, extending her tongue as long as it can possibly reach as she uses it to probe and reach deep inside Waverly's cunt. It's hot, wet, slick, and tastes-smells amazing. Her augmented senses are incredible, letting her taste minute changes in Waverly's arousal while her ears catch the changes in her breathing and the pounding of her heart. She can even feel Waverly's pulse against the side of her tongue from inside her cunt. 

She can still watch Waverly's face as she does it, can still see the utter shock cross her face as she plays with the stretch and pressure. Her tongue is so strong and flexible, the new length so useful. She’s never been able to do this before, bury her tongue deep enough to feel Waverly’s cunt wrapped around it like a tight, hot glove, pulsing and squeezing. She lets herself imagine, just for a second, what it might feel like around the new, untouched cock pulsing in her pants and groans, pushing ever deeper at the ache throbbing through her. 

Waverly hisses and Nicole rears back, looking for the source of her discomfort. One of Nicole's claws is digging into her thigh, making a deep divot that hasn't broken skin yet. She relaxes her hand and laps the spot apologetically.

Maybe this isn't such a good idea – despite the submissive position Nicole is in, she could easily still lose control and hurt Waverly. Nicole opens her mouth, ready to ask if she should stop, despite her urgent desire to continue.

Waverly looks wrecked, flushed and panting, her lips wet with her own tongue and plump as if she’s been biting them. She tugs at Nicole’s fur, the pull burning pleasurably into Nicole’s skin. "Fuck, I like it, please don't stop." 

Waverly's words strike through Nicole to the core, filling her with drive and passion and confidence that were wavering just a moment before. She goes back to her feast, lapping, sliding deep, coating her face with Waverly, letting her brain melt into a happy, warm mush dedicated to bringing Waverly as much pleasure as possible.

At some point, Waverly leans against the back of the couch, her hands falling from Nicole's head as she does, one moving up to tease her own nipple. Nicole growls and digs in that much deeper, snuffling and snarling as she follows the rolling, undulating movements of Waverly's hips with her mouth. She pushes Waverly's legs further apart, barely remembering to curb her strength and not grip them, keeping her claws in check.

During a series of particularly powerful grinding rolls across her face, Nicole hears Waverly's familiar refrain, “Yeah, ok, yeah?” Nicole intensifies her efforts, lashing Waverly’s clit with her tongue, contemplating inserting a finger and then swiftly discarding the idea as she remembers her claws. Instead, she deepens her thrusts with her tongue, sliding up to play with Waverly’s clit at every third desperate buck of Waverly’s hips. She squeezes it between her relatively-blunt front teeth and tongues it, feeling the texture of its little hood and the smooth nub of its head rolling under her tongue, then ducks down to taste the sweetness of Waverly’s cunt with the entire length of her prehensile tongue.

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly :

Waverly almost can’t believe this is happening, that the press of Nicole’s fangs against her cunt, the unleashed power of her tongue, all of it is driving her steadily higher, clenching deep in her belly like a fist curling to strike. Waverly fights to keep her eyes open, to focus on Nicole’s wild, riveted gaze on her, and feels herself edging closer and closer to her goal. 

Nicole’s brow furrows and Waverly feels a sharp slide as Nicole just barely grazes her with sharp teeth, and oh  _ god _ .

With a grateful sound, Waverly tips over the edge, clamping her thighs shut around the furry face of the love of her life, and lets her orgasm ripple through her, clenching and burning and spiking into an electric peak that tingles to the tips of her fingertips.

Nicole’s tongue rasps through her again, again, again, and it’s lovely and perfect, stoking the warm buzz between Waverly’s thighs, until it’s suddenly too much and Waverly has to clumsily try to edge her away with a thigh.

“Hmmm,” Nicole rumbles, her tongue cleaning the darkened, damp fur of her her face with obvious relish as she brings hazy, dilated eyes back to meet Waverly’s gaze. They shine briefly in the dim light, the tapetum lucidum reflecting a bright orangish flicker. Waverly had dragged her tongue over the latin when telling Nicole why her night vision was so much better now, enjoying the opportunity to flex her language skills. 

Then, her respite ends. Waverly shivers as Nicole ducks back in, her hot, wet tongue cleaning the crevices and folds with gentle, persistent movements. Waverly jumps when it hits her clit again, the oversensitivity making her legs twitch.

Nicole growls and then her broad, clawed hands are under Waverly’s ass, pulling and lifting Waverly’s cunt up to her mouth. Muscle bulges along her shoulders and arms, softened by shaggy fur, and she pulls until Waverly’s head drops to the cushions and she clings futilely to them, preparing to weather this new storm.

Then, without warning, Nicole takes Waverly’s entire mound inside her mouth and gently, firmly, bites. Her tongue explores every centimeter of Waverly’s cunt from between her fangs, hot and wet, but the press of sharp teeth between her thighs and the sharp pricks of Nicole’s claws on her back make Waverly freeze in aroused, helpless paralysis. Her legs are bent, her hips tilted up so far as to make herself an offering for this strange demi-human to feast upon. It’s excruciatingly hot, and Waverly doesn’t even dare wiggle – all she can do is take the pleasure Nicole provides.

The growl repeats, louder this time, rumbling into her cunt in a hot wash of breath as that  _ tongue _ flickers over Waverly’s sensitive, swollen clit. Waverly can’t stop herself from whimpering in response, overwhelmed and transfixed and rising swiftly toward another, stronger peak than before. Nicole’s jaws relax and flex, chewing lightly at her hold on Waverly’s vulva, her teeth sliding in the copious wetness and still, somehow, not breaking skin. 

Waverly’s hands find Nicole’s hair again, latch on, using her grip to ground herself and push into the glorious, dangerous mouth of her girlfriend. Somehow, she meets Nicole’s eyes, and shivers at the hunger she sees in that deep amber gaze. She’s not afraid, of course – not of Nicole, and not of Nicole’s wolf. This is being done for her, for her pleasure, and the extreme demonstration of strength only serves to stoke her inner fire to the melting point, to push her past that first orgasm’s refractory period and into the race for the next peak.

Waverly feels it coming, whines with the anticipation, and lets her orgasm bloom without once trying to speed its approach, allowing Nicole’s lazy strokes to dictate the speed at which her cunt tightens down in its crescendo toward climax. 

Her eyelids flutter as soon as it takes her, her vision flickering with every bat of her lashes as everything under Nicole’s tongue, inside her carnivorous mouth, erupts in a clenching, sharp, beautiful peak. Waverly tries to hold still and succeeds, mostly, throwing her head back on the pillows and bringing one clenched fist up to her mouth to control the shout that wants to leap from her throat.

Then she’s unwinding, sliding limply into Nicole’s fuzzy arms, shuddering with little pulsing aftershocks. Waverly only remembers to murmur, “Grab my phone?” after she’s already been hoisted against Nicole’s chest. 

“Itsh in my pocket,” Nicole lisps through her teeth as she levers herself to her feet. 

Waverly hums and curls closer, smelling herself smeared across Nicole’s face and neck. It smells like home.

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole :

All of Nicole’s senses are enhanced on full moon nights, so bright and sharp at the first change of the night and then settling into a steady, dull roar as the evening progresses. But here, in the depth of the night, out in the wilderness around the homestead, there are a few bright points that stick out. 

Nicole can hear Waverly’s slowing heartbeat, smells the thin coating of Waverly all over herself, sees the room in bright clarity even after she flicks the light switch. She has Waverly cradled in her arms, their clothes slung over one shoulder, and their phones click together in her pocket as she lumbers carefully toward the stairs on her awkward, clawed hindpaws. Her balance is good, smaller surface area notwithstanding, but her pawpads feel odd on the cool floor and her claws click with each step.

Wynonna’s breathing is soft, deep and regular as they pass her door. Nicole had heard her move once or twice in her room during the tryst with Waverly, no doubt aware of what was happening and choosing to ignore it. On a normal night, Nicole wouldn’t risk getting interrupted by Wynonna – it had happened far, far too often in the past for her not to half-expect Wynonna to burst in whenever, and wherever, they decided to have sex. 

But it had been… reassuring, she guesses, a comfort, this first time they did something on a full moon night, to know that if Nicole lost control that Wynonna was there with Peacemaker to make sure Waverly wouldn’t be hurt in a measurable way. Maybe unnecessary, but reassuring nonetheless. Wynonna might give them shit for it later, but she’d understand.

Waverly breathes softly in the fur of Nicole’s shoulder, her breath moist where it penetrates the fur to linger against Nicole’s skin. She’s solid with hard-won muscle and sinew, but even when Nicole’s in her human form, Nicole can carry her around for a while. It’s just, when she’s wolfy, Nicole could lift her girlfriend with one arm, do bicep curls with her hanging from one fist, could hold her up against a wall for–

Nicole almost grunts with the reaction in her core, the pressure pounding through her cock jumping in visceral reaction to the imagery. She’s never ached quite this much before during a full moon night. Oh, she’d definitely had erections that tried her patience, but eating Waverly out has driven her into almost painful territory. That activity always did it for her, always made her soaked and swollen to the point of excited anticipation – but always before she’d had her own familiar parts to indulge, the parts she’d been born with, the parts she felt comfortable putting into Waverly’s mouth, not this extra, impudent thing.

Nicole tries to push those thoughts out of her head as she shoulders through Waverly’s bedroom door. Waverly’s happiness and satisfaction are obvious in the way she’d come against Nicole’s face, flooding her mouth until Nicole had licked up every last drop, the way she was limply, happily cuddled into Nicole’s chest. These are tangible things, calming some of Nicole’s fears, but there are still some that can’t really be addressed. 

Nicole makes up her mind – she’s going to go deal with her tension, however she needs to, then come back and cuddle Waverly until the moon goes down. It’s what Waverly deserves and it’s what Nicole wants, under the extra-human drive that’s currently throbbing against her stomach. 

At least, that’s what Nicole tells herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole thinks she's gonna go deal with her little problem.
> 
> Waverly has different ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, I'm back on my "practice social distancing by putting your hands down your pants" bullshit! Enjoy this fresh new filth from me to you!

Waverly : 

Waverly tumbles to the bed from Nicole’s arms, her muscles loose and body deliciously warm after her orgasm. She nestles languorously into the covers, but pauses as something occurs to her. The warm body that normally curls into the bed next to her is missing.

"Nicole?" she asks, eyes fluttering open as she looks for her lover.

Nicole is standing next to the bed, body hunched over slightly as if in pain, and Waverly can't really see what’s going on in the dimness. She reaches out and turns on the bedside lamp.

Waverly catches the flare of amber reflecting from Nicole’s pupils as Nicole averts her eyes from the light. Nicole rubs the back of her neck with a clawed, knobby hand as she looks back toward the stairs, then darts a glance back to meet Waverly’s eyes. 

"Hey, um, I think I need to go run around outside or something." She gestures at the bulge in her pants and flattens her ears, tail drooping behind her. "It's not going to go away if I get in bed with you."

Waverly swallows, desire and love and concern warring within her. Nicole has had some trouble adapting to the fact that she has a cock in this form, and tonight's activities seem to have made it unbearably front-and-center. After all, Nicole is always wound up after going down on her, this was to be expected

Waverly licks her lips. Careful, careful. She wants to help, but she also knows this is a more complicated issue than can be handled by a completely straightforward approach. She sits up, letting the sheets fall away from her torso, and pats the bed. "Sit for a minute with me." 

After a moment's hesitation, Nicole hesitantly perches just barely within reach, her tail laying flat on the bed. Her furry, broad back is stiff with tension and she doesn’t meet Waverly’s eyes.

Waverly inches closer. "You know I'm attracted to you, no matter what form you're in?"

Nicole looks at her, then her eyes flick down and quickly away, and Waverly realizes that she's trying not to ogle Waverly's body. There's an option to cover up for Nicole's comfort, but that would defeat the words she's saying, the point she's trying to get across. It might even make Nicole more likely to leave tonight, misinterpreting Waverly’s respect as discomfort, and that’s not what Waverly wants. 

"Yeah," Nicole rumbles, but she doesn't sound entirely convinced.

Waverly edges still closer, coming up behind Nicole and snuggling against her back. The fur is soft and tickly and warm against her naked chest. She’s never gotten to snuggle WereNicole in the nude, before, and in a weird way it’s almost like skinny-dipping to feel the flow of fur against parts of her that have never felt it before. It feels amazing, strangely luxurious, and Waverly suddenly realizes why people try to recreate the feel of fur with fuzzy blankets.

Nicole smells different, on full moon nights, depending on what she's been doing. If she's been running around outside, she smells of the woods and petrichor. If she's been an indoor werewolf that evening, like tonight, she smells like her shampoo and clothing detergent. But underlying all of it is her own scent, mixed with something wild and musky, something that makes Waverly want to bury her face in her back and huff until fur is in her nose and mouth. 

"It's true," Waverly murmurs, rubbing her face against Nicole, wrapping an arm around her stomach but staying well clear of her pants. "And I also trust you implicitly. I know you won't hurt me, Nicole. We've slept in the same bed while you're all furry several times now." 

She pauses and runs her free hand up through the fur on Nicole's back, watching the way Nicole's head rocks back at the touch.

Waverly lets her voice drop. "And, if it's really bothering you, I can suck your cock for you."

Nicole jerks, but with Waverly glued to her back she doesn't leap to her feet. Instead she whines, a strange, animal sound from her mostly-human mouth. "What?"

Waverly hums. "Oh, yes, I want to. I want to feel how much you want me, Nicole. I want to take your cock in my hand and feel it jump, run my tongue over the tip–"

In a rush of movement, Nicole scoops her up and pins her to the mattress, her face hovering inches above Waverly’s. Her features are twisted with pain and anger as she traps Waverly against the bed, large paws holding her hands flat beside her head. Waverly doesn’t fight her, knowing that Nicole needs to see to understand,

"This isn't a joke! I could hurt you, right now!" Nicole snarls, her teeth snapping shut just centimeters from Waverly's neck.

A flush of arousal thrills through Waverly's body, awe at the power and speed of Nicole's movement reacting with the sudden helpless exposure of her position, naked under her monstrously-strong, furred girlfriend. Nicole has her trapped. She's kneeling between Waverly's legs but not pushing forward, so Waverly can't even feel the cock she knows is throbbing just inches away. It’s a hell of a tease.

Waverly arches, allowing her arousal to show plainly on her face, and doesn't avert her eyes from her girlfriend's angsty display.

"But you're not." Waverly reasons.

Nicole stops her growling, a confused look on her face. "What?"

"You're not hurting me. You're very big and threatening, yes, very sexy, but I'm completely unharmed. Use your nose, wolfy," Waverly says. "Tell me how I see you."

Nicole's expression changes as she sniffs the air between them, awe slipping in behind sharper emotion. She gets closer, and closer, until the snuffles tickle against Waverly's neck and she laughs, squirming, then gasps as she’s reminded of how helpless she is, with her hands anchored to the bed by Nicole’s massive hand-paws. 

"You're… not afraid," Nicole rumbles, sinking closer against Waverly's skin until her tongue laps out, stroking against the muscle of Waverly's neck. 

"I'm not," Waverly agrees, arching her neck back to give Nicole's tongue room. "I'm painfully turned on, in fact." 

“Hmm,” Nicole hums, moving lower, finding the scars of her bite on Waverly’s shoulder and hovering before her tongue darts out, stroking along the edges. 

“I’m ok,” Waverly says, pre-empting Nicole’s habitual apologies about the scar, the bite she’d given Waverly in a fit of rage at the first change. Waverly hadn’t held it against her at all, not after she’d seen how desolate and damaged Nicole was in the aftermath. “It’s actually kinda sensitive around there, now. It felt good when you licked it.” She arches her neck away, giving Nicole room. “Go ahead, see? No permanent harm done.”

Nicole hesitates just another moment before she nestles her face against the skin. Waverly feels her lips graze the scars, then Nicole’s mouth opens. There’s just a second of hot breath and then Nicole’s fangs press against her old bite, pushing just hard enough to dent the skin. 

A frisson of arousal dances along Waverly’s skin, pebbling her nipples and diving between her legs to release a pulse of need.  _ Wow _ . It’s a test, probably, Nicole seeing if she can stop herself from hurting Waverly when the opportunity is there, but damn if it isn’t hot as  _ hell _ to feel those sharp teeth against her skin.

Waverly decides to go out on a limb. In for a penny… "If I thought you felt good about the opportunities provided by your once-a-month wolf cock, I'd love for you to fuck me with it while you hold me down just like this."

Nicole's body jerks over her, an unconscious flex of need, but she doesn't surrender to it, just makes another startled, needy noise. Her grip on Waverly’s shoulder flexes but still doesn’t hurt, just sends another pulse of arousal into Waverly, makes her bold.

Waverly stirs the pot, bringing her calves up to loosely rest against the sides of Nicole's thighs, opening herself completely. "But for now, I'm just asking you to let me do something pleasurable for you, like you just did for me. You won't hurt me, and it's only a change in anatomy to me, just like your tail or your ears. You're still you. I  _ want _ to, Nicole. Do you want me to?"

Nicole releases the bite, licking her lips as she pulls back to eye Waverly. Her ears twitch and her expression loses more of its tension. Her amber eyes are curious, evaluating, brightening with the slightest hint of excitement. "Are you sure?"

Waverly smiles up at her. "Absolutely. Is that a yes?"

Nicole stares at her, then nods once, then again. "Um, how do you want to do this?"

An image of Nicole straddling her chest and feeding her her cock pops into Waverly's head, filling her blood with fire. She quickly shakes it off. But not before Nicole snuffles her neck again, clearly scenting the shock of arousal. Well, good. 

"Roll onto your back," Waverly says.

  
  


HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole :

Nicole shivers, despite the fact that she's quite warm in her full pelt of fur. No, that shiver is inspired by arousal and nerves in equal measure. She's laid out on her back, still tenting her sweatpants, and has just figured how to comfortably sort her tail.

Waverly, on the other hand, is completely naked and in her element, settling to her knees between Nicole's calves.

Nicole knows, of course, that she's the first woman Waverly's ever had sex with, and while she's secure in her skills in bed there's always been something about Waverly, a part of her that wants a little more dicking than some other women Nicole's been with. If it comes right down to it, Nicole isn’t just feeling insecure about having a cock where no cock was before – she’s a little worried that Waverly will like it too much. And there’s still the worry that those wilder instincts swimming just under the surface of her mind will erupt into her muscles and claws, tearing into Waverly. 

But now, with her cock legitimately aching and Waverly completely, utterly willing to help? And since her wolfy instincts had demonstrated no inclination to hurt Waverly since the first night of the change? Nicole puts her fears in a mental box and sits on the lid. She can do that, right?

Waverly's hair falls over her shoulders and into her face. Nicole snags a hair tie from the bedside table, holding it gently between two claws to offer to her lover. "Here."

Waverly takes it with a grateful smile, and Nicole gets to watch her boobs jiggle as she reaches to tie her hair up. She feels her cock twitch against her sweats and shifts, trying to find a comfortable position. This is all familiar, a routine they obey on other nights, but tonight it has a strange flavor of newness that isn’t bad, just different.

"Like what you see?" Waverly asks. 

"Yeah," Nicole rasps, smelling the reassuring arousal wafting from Waverly. She can smell herself, too, and their shampoo, the laundry detergent, even the hint of water from the bathroom. The wolf’s nose is incredible, even in this half-form. But Waverly's scent is riveting, multilayered and enticing, just like her girlfriend.

"Now," Waverly says, a smile crooking her lips as she traces a hand up Nicole's thigh. The pants are loose enough not to crush down Nicole’s fur, so she doesn’t feel much, but what that hand is moving toward is much different. 

Waverly hesitates before she gets to her goal and locks eyes with Nicole. "May I?"

Nicole only nods, swallowing against a dry throat as Waverly moves. Then she growls at the surge in her cock, the way it pulses and jerks with a clench low in her gut, as Waverly's hand grips it through the cloth and squeezes.

"Wow." Waverly licks her lips and peels back the waistband of Nicole's sweats, revealing Nicole's cock. She doesn’t stop there, however, tugging the sweats until they slide down Nicole’s tail and legs and off the ends of her foot-paws. Nicole’s uncovered, on display like she hasn’t really been in all the changes since the first one. But the biggest change, besides the tail, stands out in bright relief against her tawny pelt.

Nicole has seen bigger toys, of course, and smaller, but somehow the cock that's attached to her seems huge and unmanageable in this space, their space. It exists between them, caught in a rigid arch against her furred stomach, and she can see the opening leaking clear, viscous fluid onto the head, sticking it to a soaked patch of fur. She opens her mouth to apologize for it, she doesn’t quite know why, but only a groan comes out as Waverly grasps it directly for the first time. 

The sensation vibrates to her core, stopping her breath.  _ Wow _ . 

Nicole’s never indulged the werewolf erections before, running them off or going to sleep, knowing they'd be gone when the moon sets. She'd even gone so far as to wade into a freezing stream on the second full moon after she changed for the first time, cursing the frigid chill on the sensitive, untouched new organ even as she tried to shrink it back from whence it came.

So this is incredibly new, and Waverly’s grip feels amazing. And then, Waverly strokes it. 

"Fuck," Nicole chokes out, curling into the sensation as she watches the foreskin slide over the head, then back down, coating it with her own fluids. 

Waverly hums and leans down, eyes on Nicole's face as she gives the tip a kitten lick. Nicole's core pulses at the sight, at the miniscule soft touch against her, and watches her cock flex in Waverly's grip.  _ Oh fuck, I’m not going to survive this, _ she thinks.

Waverly grins at her, crinkles appearing at the corners of her eyes. "You still taste like my Nicole. I'm gonna swallow, just let me know when, ok?"

Then, before Nicole can process  _ any _ of that, Waverly opens her mouth and engulfs the tip of Nicole's cock in her hot, wet,  _ tight _ mouth. 

Nicole whines, throwing her head back onto the bed, her thickened pawpads sliding against the sheets as she fights the urge to hump up into that soft, wet warmth.

Waverly hums and sinks deeper, fisting the base of Nicole's cock to hold it still as she runs her tongue in enchanting patterns across the exposed underside of the head. Nicole writhes in panting, open-mouthed delirium as she processes the sensations, the sensuality of it all, of Waverly doing this for her.

At that thought, Nicole looks down again just in time to see Waverly pull off of her cock, stroking her own saliva down its length as she grips the base and pumps it. Nicole's hips flex helplessly into the move and she groans as Waverly runs her tongue up the belly of her cock, then pops the head back inside to side down onto it. 

As Nicole watches, she can see Waverly’s hips moving against the bed –  _ Does she have her other hand down there, rubbing herself while she– _ ? The scent in the air, the refreshed arousal mingling with her own, points to that conclusion.

Nicole tries to be good, tries not to thrust into the glorious hotness of Waverly's mouth, but she’s spent years rolling her hips into sensations on her clit, and this is more similar than she expected. She fights it, clenches her fists until claws dig into her palms, keeps her hips as tremblingly still as possible. 

But there's another side to her now, a wilder one, and from there comes stronger, stranger urges. She suddenly has a thought of Waverly under her, how her cunt would feel as it opens for her cock. How she could fuck into her girl and  _ feel _ her cock sliding through the hot, slick center of her, how she could pump into her as she clenches and shudders through the throes of orgasm. How she could come inside her, deep and hot and possessive–

It's suddenly all too much, too fast. Nicole feels  _ everything _ , the soft, wet, hot bliss enveloping her, and she catches the tightening of Waverly's throat as she swallows around the tip of Nicole's cock. Waverly’s hand squeezes the shaft and the tension thrills through Nicole, striking deep. Something seems to swell in her cock, a warm building pressure that adds pleasure on top of pleasure.  _ Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come embarassingly soon from this. _

"Wave–" Nicole manages before the tsunami of her orgasm grasps her in its irresistible riptide, pulling her out to sea in the moments before she–

Nicole crashes ashore, hard, a sharp, almost painful peak that would be alarming if it lasted longer than a few pulsating, glorious moments. She manages, somehow, to keep her eyes open, to see the reaction in Waverly's eyes and face as Waverly focuses on working her throat and tongue, drinking down each pulse from Nicole's…

"Fuck," Nicole groans, "fuck, fuck, fuuuck."

Waverly quirks an eyebrow at her, amusement shining in her eyes as she gives the sensitive head one last, long suck, and pulls away. 

Nicole lets her head fall back to the sheets, unable to functionally react to  _ that _ on top of everything. She’s limp as a noodle, sucked dry by all the fast, hard intensity of her orgasm, and needs just a moment, a minute, an  _ hour _ to process.

“Huh.” Waverly’s voice breaks her reverie.

Nicole makes a curious sound, still staring up at the ceiling in a pleasant haze.

“Nicole, you’ve got something a bit… extra.”

Nicole hmphs and cranes her neck down, sliding an arm under her head. She can’t really be bothered by her new growth, not right after an explosive orgasm. If Waverly wants to tease her about it, she’ll roll with it. “Mmhmm, yeah,” she rasps, her voice rumbly and deep in her chest. “I guess I do.”

Waverly laughs and grasps her cock again. Nicole jumps, curling forward protectively, and stops at the sight before her, as Waverly points with one hand while she holds her cock with the other.

About an inch above the base, right under the spot where Waverly’s small, delicate hand wraps around her cock, there are two swollen bulges that stretch the sides of the thick, still-erect flesh. 

Nicole’s jaw drops. “What the hell?”

  
  


HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

  
  


Waverly :

Waverly had suspected that something weird might happen with Nicole’s cock. It looks pretty human, except for the furry sheath it had grown (or popped? Waverly wasn’t sure) out of, but there had to be something unusual about it if it had grown out of a  _ female _ werewolf. But to see that weirdness borne out in real life piques her curiosity. 

Waverly grips the thickened flesh and squeezes. The bulges are firm, hot, and feel like the rest of her lover’s cock, covered in soft, mobile skin. But she doesn’t have much time to appreciate the differences.

Nicole’s face changes as soon as Waverly’s hand grips her, from alarm and dismay to a certain fixed shock that Waverly knows well, even when overlaid by the monstrous changes to her features. 

Waverly barely gets her mouth back over the tip before Nicole is flooding her mouth, again, salty and sweet and so very much like her Nicole, despite the bitter aftertaste. Driven by some instinct, Waverly squeezes the bulge in Nicole’s cock while she struggles to swallow it all without letting the next pulse spill out of her mouth. Each time it spills less, and less, and less into her mouth, until she can pull away and wipe her lips with the back of her hand.

Nicole has gone entirely limp, all of that corded muscle laying flaccid under her fur. Each exhalation carries a hint of a whine, an exhausted sort of sound.

Waverly feels a wave of satisfaction wash over her. Sadly, it doesn’t address the ache in her core, the sensation of being worked up without enough contact to go anywhere. But Nicole needs to process this, especially since it’s so new to them, and Waverly can certainly put aside her own needs to help Nicole. After all, the same courtesy had been granted to her again and again throughout their relationship.

“Hey, you ok?” Waverly asks, finally releasing the (still hard – that must be normal for her?) cock while she bookmarks that thought for some no-doubt disturbing google searches later. 

One clawed hand, red-furred along the back with roughened, dark skin on the palmar side, beckons her with clawed fingertips. Waverly scootches up the bed, draping herself along Nicole’s side as she tugs the duvet over them both. The thick fur of Nicole’s pelt seems to mold to her, warming up her slightly-chilly skin as she wriggles deeper in.

“Hey,” Waverly murmurs again, now with her nose buried in soft fur at Nicole’s shoulder. “Sorry about squeezing it, I didn’t expect that.”

“Mm? No,” Nicole says, her speech almost slurred. “Don’t be sorry. That was awesome.”

Waverly huffs a laugh. “Feeling better?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Told you so.”

“You did.” Nicole stretches in place, a lengthening of her whole body that shakes her muscles until it ends in a slump of utter relaxation. Her hand lands on Waverly’s back under the sheets, drawing small circles there with the roughened pads of her fingers. “Weird, tho.”

Waverly chuckles again. “I like weird, as long as it’s you.” 

“Mmf.”

Waverly cranes her neck down and tents up the sheets, snorting as she finds Nicole’s cock still hard and pointing straight at her face. The bulges have gone down, however. They must be a temporary thing. “Wow, I wonder how long it’s gonna stay like that.”

“Miss Waverly Earp, I’m shocked,” Nicole rumbles, a hint of playfulness leaking into her tone. “You mean you didn’t do any research?”

Waverly blushes and lowers the sheet, meeting her girlfriend’s amused topaz eyes. “Look, you try turning off safe search and googling ‘werewolf penis,’ see if you don’t get, well, a little overwhelmed.”

Nicole laughs. “What, you actually got search results for that?”

Waverly rolls her eyes. “Nicole, do you even know what a furry is? Of course I got search results for that. But...” she considers. “I kinda didn’t want to have any preconceptions about what this would be like. I felt so silly about all that research I did into scissoring before we started having sex, you know? So this time I didn’t want to take the internet at face value. Besides, it wasn’t clear that any of these artists and writers had actually run across a real werewolf, so what use is that?”

Nicole blinks. “Oh. Huh.”

There’s a pause as Nicole processes that, and then she asks, “So, does this make you a furry?”

Waverly laughs. “I hadn’t thought of that! Maybe, or maybe you’re one. After all,” she pokes Nicole’s fuzzy belly, feeling the muscle bunch underneath, “you’re the one in the fursuit.”

“Oh, what, you wanna wear it next?” Nicole turns, pushing Waverly onto her back.

Waverly wiggles and squeals as Nicole settles her impressive weight onto her, pushing her into the bed until she’s well and truly stuck. She’s deliciously warm, and Waverly can feel the firmness of Nicole’s cock, still hard and ready by any measure, where it rests against her thigh. 

Waverly squirms, just a bit, to feel the way she’s restrained by Nicole’s sheer mass. She normally loves being squished after sex, when Nicole drapes herself over her and breathes steadily in her ear. It’s comforting and warm and safe. This is likewise nice, even as it constrains her breathing with WereNicole’s superior mass. 

Nicole grins down at her, sharp canines glinting in the lamplight, her scruffy ears held forward in interest and amusement. She’s holding herself up, Waverly can tell, carefully keeping herself from smothering Waverly entirely. It’s a nice gesture, but it means that Waverly can feel the tension in her body, see the bulge of muscle under thick shaggy fur, sense the power being kept in check just above her, and it does  _ things _ to Waverly. And Waverly is just on the verge of having those things be too much to resist.

Waverly breathes in as deep as she can, scenting Nicole’s fur and the scent of her own pussy on Nicole’s face. “Kiss me,” she asks.

Nicole’s face stills, her smile fading away, and then she overcomes the moment’s surprise and stoops to obey Waverly’s request.

It’s awkward, kissing a mouth that’s been altered to hold four massive canines and a cluster of other sharp teeth, a mouth whose lips have thinned and tongue has lengthened to inhuman proportion. The fur on her face brushes Waverly’s skin, adding to the newness of the experience. 

But Nicole tastes like herself and Waverly’s pussy, a flavor as familiar to Waverly as the taste of Nicole – even full moon Nicole – on her own tongue. Waverly opens her mouth, invites the wolf inside, and Nicole makes a growl-moan as she lets that tongue snake in to chase Waverly’s own. 

Waverly loses herself to the kiss, sucking the flattened tip of Nicole’s tongue, letting her teeth graze her girlfriend’s lips. Nicole returns her enthusiasm, carefully avoiding Waverly’s lips with her fangs when she trappes Waverly’s bottom lip between her incisors and tugs, running her tongue along the imprisoned flesh. 

  
Waverly loves it, loves  _ her _ , loves that they’ve made love for the first time on one of Nicole’s nights and are still, for the moment, completely ok. She breathes Nicole in and sighs, shifting slightly, and that’s when Nicole’s cock flexes against her thighs. They both hold their breath, staring at each other in the dim lamplight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persuaded by Waverly’s enthusiasm, Nicole decides to go all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 5000 words! I hope y’all are well hydrated. 

Nicole :

Kissing Waverly is an experience no matter what face Nicole is wearing. Despite the care she has to take with all her sharp bits, Nicole is entranced, licking inside to taste Waverly, feeling her tongue caught and grazed with blunt human teeth. She can taste herself, too, familiar notes and unfamiliar ones, and it’s not as unpleasant as she might have anticipated. It’s actually kinda hot.

But kissing always,  _ always _ turns Nicole on, and this night is no exception. She freezes when her cock jumps against Waverly’s thigh, pulling back to meet Waverly’s wide, dilated eyes as she absorbs the position they’re in. Waverly is under her, her legs trapped between Nicole’s knees, her cunt smells amazing, and Nicole’s cock is  _ still _ hard and throbbing anew. 

They’re inches apart from each other, and  _ wow _ , that’s a thought. Nicole knows that Waverly recovers fast, and Nicole doesn’t think that her girlfriend came when sucking her coc– 

_ Fuck, that  _ **_happened_ ** , Nicole thinks, and groans at the way it makes her entire body stand up at attention. 

In light of all of that, Waverly is probably aching as much as Nicole is. But what to do about it?

Nicole whines, a strange noise of arousal, confusion, and hope.

“Hey,” Waverly murmurs, her fingers reaching up to twine into the fur at Nicole’s clavicle, where Peacemaker had grazed her those many moons ago. Her eyes are kind, as they so often are. “Talk to me, a bit. We’ve done a lot that you were nervous about. How are you feeling?” 

Nicole sinks still further onto her knees, trying to keep most of her weight off of Waverly’s torso. Waverly has gotten so good about this, checking in when new things happen. It was what Nicole had done when they’d first gotten together, making sure that each of these new steps was something Waverly was happy with. Now that Nicole was the one going through something new, Waverly had stepped into the same role with aplomb. Nicole appreciates her so much. 

“I’m, uh, maybe happily overwhelmed?” Nicole pauses, sorting through her thoughts, and Waverly just calmly scritches her fur as she waits. “I didn’t expect it to feel so much like… us. But it does. Just a little, you know, extra.”

“Yeah, I enjoyed everything we did,” Waverly hums. She wiggles a bit under Nicole, the hint of struggle tugging at Nicole’s new predatory instincts. “I’m still enjoying it, in fact. Do you want to keep going?” 

There’s a suggestion there, gentle and unassuming, that if Nicole wants to continue or stop Waverly will be right there with her. They’ve done this many times before, communicated whether they were up for something before it starts happening, and so Nicole knows Waverly’s tells and techniques for these conversations. This is an open-ended question, offered up without a price or levy. And that means that the evening can end however Nicole wants it to end: with them going to sleep now, both a little turned on in a manageable way, or with Nicole buried in Waverly’s cunt.

It’s that freedom to choose, combined with the knowledge she’s just gained about her self-control in the grip of her Change, with the added stimulus of Waverly’s statement just a little while ago about being fucked while Nicole holds her down, that gives Nicole the courage and confidence to make the choice she truly wants.

“Yes,” Nicole growls, and knows what it means with every fiber of her being. She’s going to feel what her toys experience when she straps on and fucks Waverly into the mattress, will sense it directly through this strange gift of the werewolf change. Her body picks up on the decision milliseconds after she makes it, her cock throbbing in anticipation as she visualizes the near future. 

There must be something betraying her intent in Nicole’s eyes or voice because Waverly’s whole body lights up underneath her. Her heartbeat quickens, her scent sweetens further (if that’s even possible), her eyes dilate, and her lips part in a surprised, pleased expression as she inhales. 

“Oh,” Waverly breathes. “Yes, oh my god, yes. Where do you, what, um, wow, how do you want me?”

If Nicole had any more doubt, any lingering hesitations, it's erased by Waverly’s excited babble. Now that their path has been decided, now that Waverly has shown such enthusiasm for the idea, it’s like Nicole’s flipped a mental switch, freeing her of all tension and indecision in favor of calm, confident dominance. Nicole’s gonna go all in. So to speak. 

“Why don’t you let me figure all that out, sweetheart?” Nicole croons, shifting up to surveil her options. 

The wolf inside her is alert, focused,  _ hungry _ , staring out from behind her eyes as she looks down at Waverly’s body laid out in front of her like a feast. The flush splashed across Waverly’s chest looks delicious, framed by her breasts and their rigid nipples. Nicole indulges her impulses and squeezes a breast, seeing her huge, furred paw envelop it, watching the tilt of Waverly’s chin as she processes the sensation. 

Waverly swallows. Nicole knows that she likes these games they play. Waverly enjoys it when Nicole takes command, positions Waverly how she wants her, and  _ enters _ her with fingers or a strap. She likes the opportunity to let go and be fucked. From the familiarity of her reactions, Nicole's transformation is simply adding spice to a dish they’ve eaten together before.

Nicole relaxes her grip on the wolf’s urges and instincts. This is something Nicole understands, after all that negotiation and restraint. She feels it, deep inside. Waverly is in no danger from her, and if her reactions are anything to go on she’s going to enjoy this as much as Nicole will.

Nicole’s skin is prickling with eagerness, ears tilted forward as far as they go, tail standing rigidly behind her as she contemplates her next move. There are so many options, so many things they’ve tried before and enjoyed, but for this time, the first time, the simplest might be the best. Nicole wants to take her right there, to grasp her cock in her paw and push against the soft, pink opening she’d thrust her tongue into not an hour ago. She wants to watch Waverly’s face as she sinks inside.

Nicole shifts, pushing one knee, then the other between Waverly’s legs. Waverly opens for her, eagerly, fully, tilting her hips up as she watches Nicole with bated breath. Nicole feels  **big** , powerful, fierce, kneeling there over Waverly with her cock throbbing between them. These are feelings she’s had before with her tiny girlfriend, but they’re amplified by the sheer power of her form, the knowledge that she’s capable of lifting a car with the hands currently pushing Waverly’s thighs flat to the bed. 

Waverly whines, a human sound from a half-angel’s throat, so much different from the wolf’s animal sounds. Her ragged breaths fill the air, mixing with Nicole’s pants of anticipation and excitement. 

Nicole remembers to talk. “There, just like that,” she growls, feeling it roll through her chest. “Waverly, I’m gonna fuck you.” Nicole licks her chops, still tasting Waverly’s pussy in the fur on her face. “I’m going to do it hard, and I’m gonna enjoy it, and I think you will too.” She lets herself smile again, big and toothy and all predatory hunger. “Any last sentences?”

Waverly raises her chin in challenge. “What, you’re gonna try to fuck me speechless?” Her verbal defiance is belied by the way her fingers curl and tug at the sheets. 

Nicole just hums, a rumble in her throat as she lets her knees slide apart, bringing herself down low enough that her cock is bobbing right above Waverly’s cunt. “Oh, sweetheart,” she snarls, the growl extending as she fists herself in one massive paw. “I’m not just gonna  _ try _ .”

Then the head of her cock is at Waverly’s cunt, skating smooth and hot and sensitive against the pool of liquid at Waverly’s cunt. Nicole forces herself to take her time, to make sure everything is slick and ready, to use the skills she’s picked up from years of using silicone and leather. She’d ask if Waverly needed lube if there wasn’t a veritable flood of slickness touching her cock, if she didn’t see and feel the give in Waverly’s pussy as she spreads Waverly’s pussy lips with two careful fingers and pushes just that slight bit forward.

_ Oh, fuuuuck. _ Waverly is tight, hot, opening for her in an elastic way that’s absolutely riveting, sending strong, all-encompassing pleasure into her core. Nicole growls and edges in, watching herself disappear inside, rubbing past trimmed pussy lips. She could push smoothly inside, all the way. Waverly is absolutely wet enough for that, but this is far, far more glorious.

“Fuck, Nicole, it’s so much,” Waverly pants, hands reaching up to Nicole’s chest and shoulder, pulling at her fur. 

Nicole breaks her reverie, her jaw clenching as she forces herself to stop her slow advance, to look up at Waverly’s face. She can feel the pull of muscle in her cheeks, the pleasured snarl that threatens to pull her lips away from killing teeth, her face is trembling with it. Waverly feels so hot, so good, she’s barely inside and wants  _ more. _

But Waverly needs her attention, and no matter what’s happening, Waverly is and will always be Nicole's priority. She can’t speak, not with the tension vibrating through her, but she meets Waverly’s hazel eyes and waits to see what she needs.

Waverly grabs her more desperately, eyes widening in realization. “No, no, don’t stop, sorry, I didn’t mean stop, I need you, keep going  _ slow _ –”

Relieved, Nicole pushes forward, silencing Waverly with the stretch Nicole can  _ feel _ around her cock, the hot, liquid bliss of sinking her own cock into her girlfriend’s eager, welcoming cunt.  _ Fuck _ . 

Inch by aching inch she pries Waverly open for the first time in this new, fresh intimacy, marveling as much as her shocked mind allows at the sheer sensory overload. The closest thing she can compare it to is her clit being inside Waverly’s mouth, but there’s so much happening, it seems, and her focus needs to be all on Waverly. Waverly, herself, is making soft sounds with every exhalation, her face slack as she, too, processes what’s happening. Nicole keeps her eyes up, watching, drinking Waverly’s expressions in as she slides ever deeper inside.

Nicole bottoms out and stops, panting, mouth open as she contemplates her next move. It’s strange, she’s been slowly accommodating, mentally, to her werewolf body over the past months’ changes, but tonight it really feels like it’s hers. She looks down to see the place where her furry stomach almost touches Waverly’s cunt, seeing the root of her cock disappearing inside Waverly, stretching her open. 

This is  _ her _ , all of it, even the instincts riding her. It’s all hers, right here, right now. Her hands have moved to Waverly’s legs, holding them loosely, and she flexes them to see the claws dent the skin before she  _ moves. _

Nicole’s head rocks on her spine with the first slow draw back, the glorious slide of it, then instinct sends her bucking forward with a huff of air. Waverly rocks with the impact of Nicole’s hips, hands scrambling to hold on to the bed as she makes her own shocked exhale, flavored with a pleasurable sound that’s music to Nicole’s ears. A smile curls Waverly’s lips, exhilaration in her face, and Nicole matches it with her own.

Nicole growls and pumps her hips, picking up a rhythm both familiar, alien, and utterly perfect. Her body knows this dance from experience and, now, strange instinct. The sensation dulls to a pleasant buzz, spiking with each movement, the textures along Waverly’s cunt taking on a new meaning with every pass of Nicole’s sensitive cockhead along her walls. 

Waverly, too, seems to feel this familiarity. She finds the rhythm, bucking up to take Nicole as every breath carries her characteristic sounds of enjoyment. One hand grips her own leg, holding it out of the way as the other dips between her legs, fingertips swirling around her clit. Her eyes have that hazy focus that speaks of pleasure and concentration both. 

“Good,” Nicole growls, the word stumbling out with a tongue that hesitates to cooperate, but the strangeness loosens as she uses it. “I like watching you touch yourself while I fuck your cunt.”

As always, the crude words hit Waverly like striking a match. This time, though, Nicole is  _ inside _ to feel the clench of Waverly’s cunt first-hand, not simply sensing the extra tug on her strap. It pulses through Nicole, pulling a gasp from her mouth, making her hips stutter as she fucks into that tightening grip. 

“Fuck,” Nicole snarls, forcing words past the animal sounds that want to erupt from her throat. This is familiar, fucking Waverly with filth pouring from her lips, and while she senses that she could let the animal side take them all the way, she realizes abruptly that she still wants this first time to be all them. Her words bounce with her thrusts, breaking and reforming around them like waves on rocks. “You feel so good, Waverly, so wet and hot and  _ tight _ around my cock.”

Waverly blossoms under her with the words, her breasts rocking on her chest as she braces herself with one arm and bucks into every thrust, her head rocking back with the rhythm of their fucking. The rhythmic flashes of her throat spikes Nicole with enormous, riveting satisfaction that thrills through her, flashing images of herself as the wolf standing over a submissive mate. She wants to touch it, grasp it in her hand or, or, or in her  _ teeth _ , claim Waverly for herself and–

Nicole shakes back the wolf’s desires and focuses on her own, on driving them higher, on slamming the headboard against the wall with the force of her thrusts. Waverly’s body starts to inch up the bed and Nicole grasps her at her hips, curls her back, and lifts Waverly’s ass off the bed with all the power and gentleness she can muster, using her hands and hips to bring them together again and again. 

Waverly’s fingers are a blur on her clit, the rest of her body trailing to the bed, her legs akimbo and flailing slightly with their movements. A litany of praise couched in broken fragments of sound burst from her lips when Nicole slams herself home, encouragement and joy and need mixing with Nicole’s snarls and almost-barks of glorious exertion. 

Nicole feels herself rising, inevitable given the sheer glory of this coupling, and breaks again into harsh, loving speech. “God, you’re so fucking good, Waverly, I’m gonna come inside you.” 

At the thought, the point of her knowledge that this is going to  _ happen _ , the fulcrum of intent, something changes. Nicole’s only felt it the once, but that swelling, throbbing need now has a target, a goal. She doesn’t even realize she’s acting on it until she does.

Waverly squeaks at the next thrust, her legs contracting helplessly around Nicole’s waist, eyes widening, and hand coming up to grip Nicole’s chest fur. Nicole sees her distress and stops with a huge effort, no longer pressing that newly-swollen whatever-it-is in her cock against Waverly’s cunt. A snarl twists her face, teeth bared at the strain it takes not to simply push past Waverly’s resistance and seat herself  _ inside,  _ where she needs to be, where she needs to  _ fill her _ . 

Nicole has Waverly’s hips in her grasp, still, has everything she needs to just  _ take _ her, but still she stops. They’d forgotten, in the heat of the moment, that this newer,  _ weirder _ werewolf cock thing was a factor. She knows it’s too big, she can hurt Waverly, and that thought alone gives her the power to stop.

Waverly releases her Nicole’s fur and she shakily brings her hand up to Nicole’s jaw. Her voice is thick, her vowels slow. “S’ok. I saw it, I  _ want _ it, I think I can... but slow,” she manages to say.

Nicole heaves three huge breaths, trying to decide what to do, torn between hope and concern, instinct and knowledge, and then, with her eyes focused on Waverly’s open gaze, she decides. 

With both huge hands, she scoops Waverly up, bringing her to straddle her. Face to face now, with Nicole kneeling back until her ass rests on her paws, her hands on Waverly’s ass and back, she manages to give Waverly the choice. 

“Take... your time,” Nicole wrenches out of her throat, baritone and snarled and absolutely  _ purposeful _ . This is  _ Waverly’s _ choice, and if she chooses to stop, it is absolutely her choice as well.

Waverly doesn’t waste a moment. She wraps one arm around Nicole’s neck, putting the other back on her clit, and sinks down onto Nicole’s cock, replacing the inches lost when Nicole picked her up. Nicole trembles when she stops moving, her cunt squeezing the edge of Nicole’s bulge, and they sit there, in the potentiality of the moment. Then, bravely, overwhelmingly, Waverly pushes herself further down. 

Nicole watches the concentration, tension, and pleasure pulling in lines across Waverly’s face, her hair mussed and wild from their exertions. Nicole noses into the side of Waverly’s neck, licking a sheen of sweat away from Waverly’s throat before another, more determined  _ push _ makes her groan with the pressure. Nicole determinedly supports Waverly with her hands without pulling her down – this is going to happen at Waverly’s pace, or not at all.

Waverly doesn’t stop entirely this time, just keeps up a steady pressure, edging herself down onto Nicole’s bulge with a slowness that’s as agonizing as it is glorious. The new thing on Nicole’s cock has its own pleasure center, something that needs to be held tight, and as Waverly – bold, sweet,  _ brave _ Waverly – squeezes and slides along it, the sensation shovels fuel on the fire at Nicole’s core.

Nicole snaps her teeth with the tension, carefully turning her head away from Waverly’s neck, her teeth clacking together in open air.

Then with one last, slow push, Waverly surmounts the widest portion. The rest pops inside with a jolt to both of them. Nicole sees sparks, a moan trickling out of her throat as she locks inside Waverly’s cunt. Astride her, Waverly lets out a startled huff and then her cunt clenches down in a sharp, hard grip, almost painful until it  _ isn’t. _

Nicole groans, clutching Waverly to her body as everything below her belly button blossoms into hot, liquid heat, a swift-rising eruption that locks her muscles and bones, helpless to fight it off even if she wanted to. Waverly’s cunt relaxes only to clamp onto Nicole’s cock once again, her grip tight across Nicole’s neck as she gasps and grinds down. 

Nicole throws her head back as an animal sound pushes out of her chest. She  _ releases _ into Waverly with her own triumphant roar echoing in her ears, seconded only by Waverly’s choked moans. She comes in swift waves that drag her higher only to let her fall halfway, catching her on the upswing to spill again, and again, and again. Nicole huffs and ruts helplessly through them. After half a dozen or so, they trickle away into nothing.

Nicole lets herself fall backward, controlled with one strong arm as she cradles Waverly to her chest with the other. Waverly, still breathing hard and occasionally squeezing around Nicole’s cock, doesn’t protest. Nicole ends up lying on her back, head toward the foot of the bed, while Waverly nestles against her chest. 

Nicole lets her body relax as she stares up at the cracks in the Homestead ceiling. Her tail is awkwardly swept to the side, uncontrollably trying to wag under her weight. Each attempted wag shifts them a little, jostling the union between them. She tries to wrap her head around what’s just happened and succeeds, if succeeding means that she understands that she’d just fucked her girlfriend with her own temporary cock. 

Nicole begins to laugh. 

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly :

If Nicole didn’t usually at least chuckle after orgasm, Waverly might be worried about the bouts of laughter shaking the wolf-woman underneath her. As it is, however, it’s a reassuring, familiar sound. It means that Nicole had had a nice orgasm, that she’s relaxed and unworried, that she is venting all the tension and drive that brought them here. 

Waverly takes stock of herself. She feels  _ great _ , her muscles unknotting themselves and melting with the hormonal overload of orgasm. Despite the tingly sensory feedback from her fingers and toes, she knows they’re still comfortably attached. She’s limp, cushioned by the plush fur on Nicole’s warm, soft torso, her sweat still drying on her back in a cooling counterpoint to the front of her body.

Her pussy feels a bit different than normal, even different than with a silicone cock. She still feels full, the pressure making it almost feel like she needs to pee, and every movement from either of them pulls at her in ways as interesting as they are slightly alarming.

Waverly doesn’t regret pushing herself onto Nicole’s… whatever that bulge is. The bit of pain with the stretch was worth it for the gratifying intensity of her orgasm, and the  _ apparent _ state of bliss Nicole currently inhabits. 

Another burst of chuckles jostles Waverly, and she squirms at the sensation. Nicole stops laughing and her roughened palm scrapes pleasantly down Waverly's back.

“Wave, you ok?” 

Waverly looks up to see Nicole’s face, the fine, brindled hair shining in the light from the bedside lamp. Her amber eyes are worried, her brow knit with concern.

Waverly smiles at her girlfriend, willing her satiation into her voice as she responds. “Yeahhhh I'm splendid.”

One of Nicole’s thick, whiskery eyebrows raises, and her face relaxes slightly. “Splendid?”

Waverly chuckles and taps Nicole's nose with her fingertip. "Fine. I'm fantastic."

Nicole smiles back, baring the tips of her fangs. As her concern continues to bleed away, the hazy look of post-orgasmic contentment creeps back in. 

"No," Nicole rumbles, the sound tangible through her chest where Waverly rests. "You are extraordinary."

That, the familiar compliment, even mangled and deepened by Nicole's altered jaws and tongue, fills Waverly with a warm, contented thrill. 

"Well, if you say so," Waverly says, propping herself up on Nicole's chest. 

The movement pulls at Nicole's cock where it presses so deep and  _ big _ inside her. Waverly swallows at the reminder, her skin prickling on the back of her neck. She feels… stuck, but good. Kinda really good.

Nicole shifts under her. “Hold on, gotta get that tail out from under…” 

Waverly gasps at the ripples of rising sensation spreading out from the rub of Nicole’s cock against her deepest, most intimate places. She pushes up, arching her back, grinding herself down to seek it again.  _ Oh, right there. _

Large, hot hands land on her hips, sharp tingles emanating from each point where Nicole’s claws touch her skin. Nicole’s huff is flavored with a growl, an almost-incredulous noise reverberating through them both. Her grip rocks Waverly’s hips, pulling at her in a way that’s fascinating and makes Waverly feel as if her entire lower body is filled with shifting, bright motes of light. 

Waverly braces herself on Nicole’s chest and makes her own, tiny growl as she rolls her hips in a circle, feeling the extent of the thing locking them together. Her legs tremble and twitch but she refuses to let them collapse, not when such pleasure is here for the taking. She grits her teeth and follows Nicole’s rhythm, dropping down to one arm as support as she snakes the other down to attend to her needy clit. 

The first touch on her clit is almost electric, making Waverly curse and drop her chin to her chest, letting her disastrously-messy ponytail fall across one side of her face. Waverly shivers despite the warmth, sweat beginning to prick across her shoulders again, and loses herself to the glorious reverberating pleasure of Nicole’s cock.

Nicole’s next huff is accompanied by a jerk of her hips, a thrust that bounces Waverly and sends her cock even deeper. And god, it’s good.

“Please,” Waverly grinds out, desperately trying to recreate that sensation by dropping herself on Nicole’s cock, “I’m with you, I want it, please let go, ple-”

Nicole snarls and snaps her hips up once, again, speeding into a bouncing rhythm of short, jerky thrusts that would probably be uncomfortable if Waverly wasn’t quite so turned on. But she  _ is _ that turned on and they are  _ perfect. _ Every time Nicole thrusts it grinds Waverly’s fingers against her clit, adding jolts of amplified pleasure to the building maelstrom at her core. Each withdrawal drags across her front wall, sending mixed signals to her brain of pleasure and sharp urgency that, since she’s familiar with them, only add to her enthusiasm.

Waverly looks down at her broad, muscular, furry girlfriend, who’s got her floppy wolf tongue goofily hanging out the side of her mouth between sharp, white teeth as she pants and groans and fucks Waverly with the mere inch of leeway left to them by her strange cock, and feels herself tip over the edge with the power and alacrity of a waterfall.

Waverly’s vision blurs, her eyes tearing at the insane, hot clench in her gut, curling her spine with power that seems to be coming from her very soul. She almost doesn’t notice Nicole throw her head back and groan, so caught up in the intensity of this orgasm that everything outside herself seems immensely unimportant. Waverly collapses, her face buried in thick fur, and concentrates on breathing as her entire body reacts to the pounding of her heart pushing pleasure through her veins.

After a time, Waverly feels she can sum up the experience with sufficient eloquence. “Whoa,” she says.

Nicole huffs in what’s probably agreement.

Waverly attempts to shift position and only manages to free her pinned arm before she slumps back, limp and overcooked as a noodle. Nicole’s cock is still rigid, still filling her, and she wonders silently how long this werewolf cock can even stay hard.  _ Is this normal? Isn’t there something dangerous about erections lasting more than four hours? How long has it been erect? _ She doesn’t want to worry Nicole, but she doesn’t want to ignore a potential problem.

Waverly decides to table it until they have a better sense of whatever they’re doing. After all, how would they get to the hospital when they’re locked together like this? And how would they explain Nicole’s transformation from Sheriff to werewolf? And how–

Nicole grumbles and pats Waverly’s shoulder, claws tapping her skin. “What’cha thinking about?”

“Bloodflow,” Waverly responds, still considering the puzzle of Nicole’s cock.

“Oh,” Nicole hums. 

As Waverly looks up to see what Nicole’s thinking, she watches her stretch her arms up, up, up until they’re hanging over the foot of the bed, then tucks one under her head. Nicole yawns all big and white and toothy. Waverly doesn’t fight her own sympathetic yawn – after all, it’s late and they’ve done a lot tonight.

“What about bloodflow?” Nicole’s voice is sleepy, contented, and her consonants are a bit slurred. She blinks and yawns again, her tongue curling a bit.

“I’m just wondering how long it’s safe for you to stay, um, erect.”

“Oh, sorry,” Nicole says, seeming to wake up a little. “This must be really uncomfortable.”

Waverly waves a hand. “No, it’s really not. Weird, and kinda full, but I’m fine.” She shifts a little. “I’m gonna be  _ so _ sore tomorrow but it’s worth it. I just want to make sure you’re ok.”

Nicole’s expression changes, softening around the altered lines of her face. “I’m good,” she murmurs.

One of Nicole’s big hands comes up to Waverly’s ponytail and tugs the hair band. It slides off the tangled mass of hair, and then Waverly is shivering with the tingling sensation as Nicole starts combing it out with her fingers, starting at the ends. 

“Are you sure?” Waverly speaks into the fur of Nicole’s chest where she’s slumped back down, boneless under Nicole’s ministrations. 

Waverly’s hair is her ultimate weak spot, and Nicole is doing an incredible job of gently sorting through the tangles. Her touch is so, so gentle despite the power contained in her werewolf muscles. Waverly moans from the gentle stroking, and Nicole chuckles.

“Mmhmm. I think it’ll go down soon enough. Just lie here with me.”

“Mmk.”

Nicole has almost completely combed through Waverly’s hair by the time Waverly feels something shifting. Before she can say anything, Nicole groans as her cock slips free. 

Waverly knows how this goes, she can feel the trickle of fluid trying to escape her cunt. She rolls over, off of Nicole, and prepares to roll herself out of bed and waddle to the bathroom. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go try, um, to not get this all over–” 

Waverly’s explanation stops as Nicole follows her over, scooting down her body until her head is over Waverly’s crotch. 

“Um, if it’s ok, I kinda wanna… clean you up.” Nicole licks her chops.

Waverly looks at her for a moment, unable to figure out what she means, and then suddenly understands. This is new. But, now she’s curious. “Uh, yeah, ok,” she says, taking a chance on it. It is Nicole, after all.

With an excited sound, Nicole dips her head down and, ever so gently, laps at Waverly’s thigh.

Waverly stifles a sound at the hot, slick stroking of muscle along her skin, the slow, overlapping progress as Nicole moves closer and closer inward, until her tongue is scraping along the hairs Waverly trims every couple of weeks. Then she switches to the other side, starting again at the wide streak of their combined pleasure on Waverly’s skin. 

Waverly feels the stirring of her libido and brings a hand to her own hair, gripping it. She’s so worn out, so tired and sore, but the thought-sight- _feeling_ of Nicole’s tongue _cleaning_ her is doing good things to her in so many ways. She whines when Nicole’s tongue licks all the way through her for the first time, a gentle lap that reverberates through her sore pussy. It’s so good, but she can’t take much more than that slow pace.

“Gentle,” Waverly murmurs, reaching down to bury her other hand in Nicole’s hair, keeping it out of her face.

Nicole nods and slows down, bringing their combined mess to her mouth with soft, wet laps of her tongue. Then her tongue, soft and slippery, pushes inside. Waverly can’t help the sound she makes, the gentle roll of her aching hips into the push and drag of Nicole’s cleaning tongue.

“This shouldn’t be hot,” Waverly protests, feeling a little like the world has turned on its side. This should be gross, right? But it’s  _ not _ .

Nicole rumbles and continues her achingly-slow, terribly-wonderful task. Waverly can hear the wet sucking sounds of Nicole’s tongue plunging into her cunt, slow and filthy, scooping out her own–

Waverly arches with a soft groan, feeling the interminably-slow build of her orgasm roll toward her like the tide. She can hardly believe this is possible, after what she’d put her pussy through today. But as Nicole stares at her with those strange, wild eyes and gently, slowly rubs her tongue across her clit before diving back inside, Waverly’s forced to accept it.

Waverly moans, squeezes out a, “Yesss,” and comes again. It’s a smooth, rolling, deep orgasm, deliciously squeezing her sore muscles as it rumbles through her. Her whole body goes limp,  _ again _ .

Nicole sits up, and Waverly watches her blearily. Nicole’s licking her chops, looking very pleased with herself. 

Nicole hums and pats Waverly’s knee. “Thanks, baby. I’m gonna go clean up a bit,” she gestures to herself, to the huge wet patch staining the thick fur of her belly, to her cock now dangling loose and limp. “Need the bathroom?”

“Uh,” Waverly says, “Um, in a few. Go ahead.”

Waverly wakes up to Nicole’s urging, obeying as she’s prodded to go to the bathroom. Waverly sits obediently and pees, blearily shocked at how full her bladder is, and winces as she blots herself clean. Wow, she’s gonna be  _ sore _ tomorrow. Then she washes her hands and stumbles out of the bathroom into the wall of fur waiting for her. Graciously, sleepily,  _ happily, _ Waverly allows herself to be escorted back to bed.

Once ensconced as the little spoon to a warm, furry werewolf, one long, muscular arm tucked across her stomach and the other under her pillow, Waverly succumbs to her exhaustion and falls asleep for good. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have breakfast with Wynonna and unpack their thoughts after the full moon's revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff.

Nicole:

Nicole snuggles into the soft warmth in her arms, nuzzling her face against it. The surface gives no resistance, and she squeezes it even closer. There’s no squeak, no chuckling or squirming in her arms, no hair tickling her nose. Nicole blinks her eyes open and huffs in sleepy disappointment. She’s wrapped around a pillow, not her sweet, warm girlfriend.

With a groan, Nicole rolls to her back. The sun streams in through Waverly’s attic windows, illuminating the dust motes that stir and spin, propelled by the wheezy furnace’s meager efforts. She can smell coffee, so Waverly must already be up and puttering around the kitchen.

Nicole isn’t sore, not exactly. The werewolf healing factor, however it works, has done its job and eliminated any of the remaining aches and pains from the change back to human at sunrise. Now, all that remains is a strange, peaceful lassitude that is as welcome as it is unfamiliar.

Normally, even after a full moon of running in the wilderness around the Homestead, she’s a little pent up, full of restless energy that sends her out to the woodpile or barn. She’s used to being itchy to shed some sweat on something or other. It’s always faded after a day or two, but then she has to go back to work tired.

With a clench deep in her core, Nicole remembers the previous night. Waverly’s mouth, her cunt parting around Nicole’s tongue and then around her  _ cock _ . 

“Whoa,” Nicole breathes.  _ That happened. _

The sound of raised voices from downstairs breaks Nicole’s reverie and she sits up, casting around for her clothes. Wynonna is awake, and from the sound of it, she’s giving Waverly a hard time. Nicole shouldn’t let Waverly handle her sister’s ire alone – after all, Nicole is probably the cause. She grabs her tank and sweats and starts to pull them on, but stops when she feels the still-damp spot on the front of her pants from last night. That damn wolf cock...

“Shit,” she mutters. She wants to be dressed before Wynonna sweeps up here with her threats and admonitions to not hurt her baby sister, and if at all possible she wants to have this conversation downstairs, on neutral territory. As neutral as the Homestead gets, that is.

Nicole tiptoes over to Waverly’s wardrobe, lifting up as she opens the left door so it won’t squeal. Her stuff is folded neatly near the bottom, and she finds a pair of basketball shorts to pull on. Then Nicole is sneaking toward the door, opening it on the hinges she’d oiled not a week ago and wincing at the slight creak she couldn’t entirely eliminate. 

“No, seriously, you’re walking funny, what did she  _ do _ to you?!” Wynonna’s voice is clear, now that the door is open, and Nicole’s enhanced hearing can catch every word and nuance of enraged, older sister protectiveness.

Nicole winces and freezes on the top step, suddenly unable to force herself to navigate the extremely difficult pattern of creaky stairs between her and the incipient conflict with her best friend. She has to, she knows she has to, but she’s also caught on Wynonna’s words. Waverly is hurt?

“It’s not what you think!” Waverly, at least, sounds conciliatory and energetic, and there’s a clatter of dishes that indicates she’s doing something in the kitchen. The acoustics match. 

“If she hurt you, I’m gonna shoot that stupid tail right off her ass!”

Ok, this is getting serious. Nicole needs to go down there and see what she can do to help. She starts threading her way down the stairs, feeling their response before she puts her full weight on each one.

“Wynonna, seriously! Listen, I’m just a little sore, that’s all.”

Nicole freezes again. Sore, that’s  _ understandable,  _ considering....

“Wait, wait, wait,  _ sore _ ? What were you guys doing, are you.” There’s a pregnant pause, then Wynonna says, “ **Wait** .”

Nicole shuts her eyes.  _ Oh no _ .

The next words were delivered at a yell. “YOU GOT THE WOLF D WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK!”

Waverly shushes her but the smile in her voice is apparent. “Wynonna, it’s the best dick I’ve ever had. Please please  _ please _ be cool to her, it’s tough enough for her growing a surprise penis with everything else going on, but also oh. my. god.”

There’s a curious pause wherein Nicole breathes a sigh of relief. She doesn’t have time to analyze her other feelings from that statement before Wynonna speaks, more calmly than before. 

“Um, jeez, ok, you gotta understand, if it was anyone but Haught I’d say, ‘Tell me everything!’ but, uh, she’s my best friend and also a werewolf that just grew a– ...you know what, it’s just  _ weird _ . But, well, you’re happy?”

Nicole sinks to sit on a stair, hugging her knees. Waverly doesn’t need her help, not for this conversation, and it’ll be good for the sisters to talk. And it’s kind of heartwarming, if she ignores the fact that it’s about her fucking Waverly until she couldn’t walk right. Nicole’s stomach growls and she shushes it, considering her next move. Go back to bed and pretend she just woke up in half an hour? Start stomping around as if she just got up?

Waverly’s hummed affirmative, quiet as it is, carries to Nicole’s sensitive ears. She can hear a lot more of everything than before she was bitten, even when she’s not all furry. 

“I mean, I’m not gonna lie,” Waverly says, the sound of whisking accompanying her words, 

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear us. There’s a dent where the headboard was hitting the wall!”

Nicole twists back around, trying to see into the bedroom. She can’t  _ see  _ a dent from here.

“Wait was  _ that _ what I heard last night? I thought we were having a thunderstorm!! What the fuck, Waves?!”

“Exactly the fuck,” Waverly says, and Nicole can almost see the smug look that goes with that tone of voice.

“Waves I was trying to  _ sleep _ and you’re upstairs getting railed by a, a, a wolf in Sheriff’s clothing!”

Nicole smiles to herself. Wynonna’s joke game is warming up. Everything’s gonna be ok.

“Yes, and now I’m making us all pancakes.” With the words, there’s a sizzle of batter in the pan.

Nicole takes that as her cue. She tiptoes back into Waverly’s bedroom until she’s by the bed (there  _ is _ a dent in the wall, she’ll have to bring over some spackle and fix it up). Then, Nicole walks normally to the wardrobe, stops, and then walks to the door. With an overexaggerated twist, she clatters the doorknob and pulls the already-open door, starting for the stairs.

When she enters the kitchen, Wynonna is leaning against the counter opposite the stove with her coffee and barefoot in her plaid pajama bottoms, wearing a t-shirt reading “Full service barmaids, drink up boys” with graphic arrows pointing to her tits. Ok, that’s...special.

Waverly turns halfway around and smiles at her from her spot in front of the oven. Nicole stops breathing for a moment at the sight. Damn, Waverly gets her every time. She’s all cute in her high, messy bun, shorts and a skimpy shirt, an apron draped over her front as she gently prods the pancakes, and it all feels so, so precious. Her worries about Waverly’s soreness ease still further – if Waverly is smiling at her like that, everything is better than ok.

“Morning, sleepy.” Waverly chirps, looking Nicole up and down.

“Mornin’” Nicole says, running a hand through her hair and wincing at the rumpled mess she can feel. She feels a bit disheveled and unkempt in her casual clothes next to all that cuteness, but Waverly seems to like what she sees.

Nicole is struck, suddenly, by the realization that she almost lost this. She almost lost the way Wynonna eyes her over the Zoolander “Blue Steel” mug she’s sipping from, the morning light striking into the kitchen from the windows over the sink. She almost lost the best person to ever enter her life, Waverly Earp, and her enormous heart. Nicole Haught almost killed this family,  _ her _ family, and they let her back in, let her stay, welcomed her despite the fur and the accompanying freakout that could have cost Waverly her life.

Inexorably, Nicole’s eyes fill with tears. 

“Oh, Nicole, are you ok?” Waverly asks, her voice filled with concern.

Nicole shakes her head, scrubbing her eyes. “Yeah,” she chokes, smearing wetness away. “Just some dust in my eye.” 

“Uh huh,” Wynonna chimes in. 

Nicole blinks a few times and walks over to the coffeemaker, studiously not meeting Wynonna’s judgmental eyes. She doesn’t feel the need for coffee, not with the memories of the night before and the strange emotional  _ depth _ of this simple morning running through her veins like lava, but it’ll give her something to do with her hands. 

There’s a new mug on the counter with a sticky note reading “Haught” in Wynonna’s blocky handwriting. Nicole picks it up and reads the bright green text. 

Feral animals breeding in your barn? 

We’ll “fix” ‘em in a hurry!

There’s a blue cat silhouette on the mug with a big red X over its hindquarters. On the back is:

Purgatory Animal Shelter

Trap Neuter Release

1-800-GET-FIXD

Nicole glances at Wynonna, who sees her looking and makes the universal “I’m watching you” hand sign. Nicole looks back at the mug and feels her lips curl in a smile. Wynonna must have been saving it for when they finally had sex on the full moon? She must’ve gotten it and put it out while Nicole pretended to “wake up.” 

Three years ago, it would have weirded her out that Wynonna had planned for Waverly’s sex life, but the sisters had achieved some sort of sex-positive equilibrium. No, it’s sweet. Weird, but sweet. Nicole supposes it’s useless to play dumb, not if Wynonna is gonna call her out directly. 

“Wynonna, you shouldn’t have,” Nicole drawls, plunking the cup back down and pouring herself a cup. “What a lovely gift.” 

Wynonna smirks at her. “Only the best for you! Sorry they didn’t have any with dogs.”

Nicole spoons sugar into her cup, then walks over to the fridge to retrieve the half-and-half. She looks back to Wynonna. “Sleep well?” she asks, all sweetness and light.

“Oh, yes, like a baby,” Wynonna says. A muscle flexes on her cheek, deepening a dimple as her eyes light up.

_ Here comes the zinger, _ Nicole thinks. She pours cream in her coffee, watching it blossom back up into the dark roast deliciousness from below, waiting for Wynonna’s next joke.

“But enough about me. I heard you saw  _ two _ full moons last night!”

“Wynonna!” Waverly scolds. “Be nice!”

Nicole laughs, bumping the fridge shut with her hip as she wanders over to the stove with her coffee. Waverly flips out two pancakes onto a plate.

“Just for that, Nicole gets  _ both _ tester pancakes,” Waverly scolds. 

Nicole sends a superior look over at Wynonna, sticking out her tongue. Then she reaches around Waverly, taking the plate and laying a soft kiss against Waverly’s shoulder. Waverly smells good, like her shampoo and pancakes and the trace of sweat from last night. Nicole licks her lips and they’re the slightest bit salty.

“Mm, thank you baby,” Nicole hums.

Wynonna gives an exaggerated, aggrieved sigh but seems secretly pleased. Wynonna had been difficult for Nicole to figure out, but once she’d realized that Wynonna jokes the  _ most _ with the people she loves, and that she appreciates being fucked with in return, things had gotten a lot easier between them. 

Nicole parks her butt on the counter beside Wynonna, setting her coffee down and digging into her pancakes with gusto. Waverly is the best cook between the three, which isn’t saying much when it comes to Wynonna, though Nicole is a fair hand in the kitchen. But there’s something in Waverly that loves providing for her people, and she likes to try out new and exciting things. The vegan pumpkin pancakes had made an appearance a year ago and are always a hit.

Before she realizes it, Nicole’s finished her pancakes and is watching mournfully as Waverly stacks fresh ones on the plate next to the stove. 

“Haught,” Wynonna scolds, “No begging in the kitchen. We’ve talked about this.”

Nicole opens her mouth to protest and stops. If she stays there, she’ll just stare at the pancakes and make herself hungrier. “Yeah, um, I’ll go set the table.”

Sometimes, they set the table and have a proper breakfast, all three of them. Wynonna acts like she could take it or leave it, but Nicole can tell that she's touched by the effort Waverly exerts to make the Homestead a home. Nicole peeks around the corner and sees orange juice on the table, a big bottle of real maple syrup taking pride of place equidistant from all three placemats. 

_ How long has she been up? _ Nicole wonders. She fetches glasses, finds the nice napkins in a drawer, and arranges the silverware, all the little domesticities that make breakfast into a meal. When she walks behind Waverly for the upteenth time, studiously  _ not _ ogling the pancakes, Waverly bumps her with a shoulder.

“Last ones,” Waverly says, smiling up at Nicole. “Then we’ll get you fed.”

Nicole smiles back at her girlfriend and simultaneously tries not to drool over the pancakes. Oh hey, her coffee is empty! An excuse not to stare at the food. She pours herself another cup, then gestures at Wynonna with the pot. In response to Wynonna's incredulous snort and impatient gesture, Nicole fills the Zoolander mug to the brim. Wynonna likes it black.

Waverly pours the last bit of batter into the pan, scraping the bowl with a spatula to get the last precious drops. Nicole putters around still more, putting more coffee on to drip and avoiding the sight of all that food just  _ waiting _ to be eaten. Waverly's made enough to feed six people, and Nicole knows she's gonna eat enough for three of them. Her metabolism has increased in general, and the day after the full moon is the worst for her hunger. 

  
Then it’s time! They’re sitting! Nicole struggles to avoid dancing in her chair as Waverly walks over with a plate, and then Waverly is handing her a stack of pancakes!

Nicole snags the butter to melt into her pile of pancakes. She can’t do a vegan diet, not anymore, and the fat helps postpone her meat cravings for after the pumpkin pancakes are gone. She can snarf up some sausage in a few hours, far away from her vegan girlfriend’s delicate sensibilities. Fortunately, maple syrup is in plentiful supply as well.

At the first bite of fluffy, sweet, buttery goodness Nicole moans - she can't help it, it's too good for words.

Wynonna says, "No! Bad dog." She points her fork at Nicole. "No sex noises at the table."

Nicole slows down enough to make hard eye contact with Wynonna, catches sight of Waverly’s amused expression, then goes back to shoveling in pancakes as fast as she can while still chewing. Food is far more important than snarking back at Wynonna, at least for now. 

When she’s full, probably too full, and groaning in her seat, Nicole takes stock of the table once more. Wynonna’s kicked back in her chair, yawning around her coffee, while Waverly sits and reads. 

“What’cha readin’?” Nicole asks, lazy carelessness in her consonants. She doesn’t pay much attention to diction when she’s stuffed and comfortable and warm at home with her family. 

“Oh, This?” Waverly asks, mischief in her tone and the quirk of her brow. “Just something Wynonna gave me.”

Nicole watches as she tilts up the book so she can see the cover. “10 tricks to fix your dog’s bad habits.” There’s a cartoon of a dog next to a yellow puddle on the cover.

“Hey!” Nicole protests weakly. “I don’t pee on the floor!” 

“Mm, yes, true, but you did track in a lot of mud last month. And then there’s the shedding…” 

Nicole huffs in mock offense, but she’s mostly touched by the effort Wynonna exerts to make fun of the whole werewolf thing. It had gotten really bad there for a bit between them, but this was a sign that things were getting back to normal. Well. As normal as a found family of monster hunting badasses could get.

  
  


HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly :

After the dishes are cleaned and put away, and once Wynonna has left to go do some “research” (god knows what she does on those trips, but Waverly suspects it’s Doc), Waverly sidles up to Nicole. Her girlfriend is sipping another cup of coffee, looking out at the garden they’d planted out back. 

Most of the late summer crops had been dug up and picked, so it is a little bare now. The bird feeder stands in the center, a tall pole bending over to a hook from which the box of birdseed is suspended. 

“Hey, baby,” Waverly hums, lacing her arms around Nicole’s waist and hooking her chin over her shoulder. 

That’s all she can do, short as she is. If she didn’t love Nicole’s height so much, she might be miffed by it. Waverly’s body aches pleasantly, reminding her of another size difference she’s more than happy about. Yes, Nicole is big in all the right places. The racerback of her green tank stretches pleasantly over her back and waist, outlining lean muscle and pulling away to reveal the divots of her shoulder blades.

Under Waverly’s hands, Nicole’s stomach goes rigid. Waverly looks up, seeing the fixated expression on her face, even half-covered by her disastrously rumpled hair, and follows her gaze back out to the birdfeeder. 

A squirrel gamely climbs the pole, pausing every few seconds to flick its tail and look around. With each little movement, Nicole twitches, muscle flexing under her skin. The squirrel makes it to the top and pauses on the very top, then begins to make its descent. When it gets down to cable tethering the birdfeeder, it stops again.

Nicole starts to growl.

Waverly grins, watching the show.  _ Wait for it, wait for it… _

The squirrel hops onto the ledge outside the seed box, jostling it into a slow rotation. Nicole’s growl deepens, gaining a rumbly edge, hiccuping and restarting every time she breathes. Waverly watches, knowing what comes next. After all, they got this bird feeder for precisely this series of events.

The slow movement rapidly degenerates into a full-on spin, as the squirrel clings for dear life. It tucks in, desperately trying to keep a grip on the rail with all four paws, tail streaming out behind it. Then one paw loses its grip, then another, then only the back paws cling for dear life as the spin increases. The squirrel is almost parallel with the ground, going around and around and around until it flies off, landing somewhere in the potatoes. 

Nicole jerks forward as if to charge through the glass and Waverly grips her more tightly, waiting for the predatory enthusiasm to wear off. Seeing twitchy prey animals did this, sometimes, but Nicole is always able to come back to herself when she isn’t all furry. A bit of coffee sloshes over the edge of the cup and onto the floor, but they stay standing.

“Oops,” Nicole says, looking down at the coffee and running a hand over Waverly’s grip on her waist. “Sorry.”

“Mm, it’s ok, I think it’s kinda cute,” Waverly says. She mouths Nicole’s shoulder, feeling the muscle under her skin shift with the touch. “You’re such a fierce predator, ready to protect the home from the squirrel menace.”

Nicole snorts and sips her coffee, still stroking Waverly’s arm. “It’s weird, you know? They’re just so twitchy and  _ interesting _ now, I wanna chase them down and…” She stops, shivers, and shrugs. “Well. You get the rest.”

“Such an eager puppy,” Waverly croons. She can’t help it, she finds these changes as cute as they are hilarious, especially now that they all know Nicole isn’t going to lose it and go maul a civilian. Then she has a thought. “You don’t mind, right, when I tease you about it? Or when Wynonna does?”

Nicole sets her coffee down on the counter and turns, tugging Waverly close as she parks her butt against the cabinets. 

“No, I don’t mind it,” Nicole says, one hands on Waverly’s waist and the other running up into her hair. “You both tease the most when you like someone. I’m happy that you like me this much.”

Waverly leans into the touch, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist and snuggling in. “I love you this much,” she murmurs into Nicole’s chest. 

They stand there, entwined, full of good food and comfort and warmth. Waverly shifts, trying to get closer, and winces as one of her sore muscles twinges. 

“Oh, hey, are you all right?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly looks up to meet warm brown eyes, that familiar crinkle forming between their brows as Nicole’s concern shines through.

Waverly smiles. “Just sore.” She stretches up, lacing her hands around the back of Nicole’s neck. “I had quite a workout last night, after all.” The memory cultivates a warmth in her belly.

Nicole’s rising blush is adorable. “Oh.”

Waverly pushes the envelope, smirking up at her girlfriend. “You know, last night, when you fucked me so hard that I’m gonna be walking funny for days.” She tilts her head, knowing it comes off as coquettish and cute to contrast with the filth she’s about to communicate. “And then you licked all of your come out of me with that wolf-tongue of yours.”

Nicole’s dimple appears as her mouth opens, a look of confused arousal sweeping across her face as she ducks her head a little, breaking eye contact. “Yeah, I, um, that was new. You liked it?”

“Oh yeah, and I really like how you put it there.” A visceral flashback hits Waverly, a memory of forcing herself over the bulge of Nicole’s cock, of how it had filled her when she’d finally surmounted the widest portion. She shivers, and Nicole’s hands tighten on her.

Nicole licks her lips. “I did too. She leans back, fixing that human, concerned gaze on Waverly's face once again. "We haven't had a chance to talk, yet. I was hoping we could? Just to check in, make sure everything's ok?"

"Sure," Waverly says. She can't help but feel a frisson of worry - in her experience needing to talk was a bad thing, a thing that meant something was wrong. But she knows a lot about Nicole, now, and Nicole needs frank and honest communication like she needs to breathe. It's probably just a need to clear the air after that incredible sex last night.

Nicole hesitates. Waverly sees it, sees the urge to let this one conversation pass without addressing it, and reaches out to grasp it instead. Sometimes even someone who loves communication as much as Nicole needs some help.

"Let's go upstairs and cuddle while we talk," Waverly says. Her love language is touch, after all, and while Nicole had learned Waverly's ways as well as Waverly had learned hers, it never hurt to indulge them on purpose.

Nicole nods and lets Waverly tug her upstairs. When they're safely back in bed, in their own private oasis, Nicole seems to find her courage again.

"Are you, um, hm. Well, did you have a good time?" Nicole asks, her chest rumbling under Waverly's ear. 

Waverly has tucked herself against Nicole's side, head on her pecs, one leg thrown over Nicole's thigh, Nicole's hand on her back. They’re as close as they can be while still dressed.

Waverly nestles closer, breathing in her warm girlfriend's soft human scent. "Yeah," she says, "I really did, every part. Did you?"

Nicole nods, says, "Yeah," with a reverence normally reserved for music or rock-climbing. "Did I-" she pauses and seems to be searching for words. 

Waverly strokes Nicole's side, comforting and slow, and waits patiently. Nicole can be timid about discussing her full moons, and last night would have given her a lot to think about.

Nicole clears her throat. "Sorry, I'm, did I do anything you didn't like? I'm not exactly sure why I do some things, when I'm like that. I make different choices, you know?"

"Mm," Waverly stretches, feeling all of her sore places twinge with the movement, pushing into the ache to remember it better. "You made sure I was happy the entire time, Nicole. That hasn't changed. You did some new things, but I felt completely safe with you."

“Yeah?”

Waverly props herself up, still curled against Nicole's side, and smiles at her girlfriend's expression of worry and hope. "I really did have a fun time. You have a way of making me come so hard, no matter what face you're wearing.” Waverly realizes she needs to ask something, something important, despite her own urge to be playful. "I didn't force you into this, did I?"

Nicole shakes her head in a sharp, definitive move that rustles her hair against the pillow. "No, you did push, but if I hadn't wanted it I wouldn't have kept going. The wolf gets riled up more easily than I do, but we agreed about this."

Waverly ponders that distinction and decides that it's an appropriate time to ask. "Sometimes you talk about the wolf like it's a separate personality?"

Nicole tenses under Waverly's hands. Waverly pats her stomach, hoping to comfort her. Nicole opens her mouth, closes it, and her brows knit together again. Waverly hates making her uncomfortable, but the fact that Nicole has been concealing whatever truths she’s figured out about her “wolf” means that Nicole has been feeling unsafe or confused about it. Maybe they should have had this conversation before Waverly had initiated kinky wolf sex, after all.

"It's not exactly a personality," Nicole says. She licks her lips, looking up at the ceiling. 

Waverly snuggles closer, as if by touching more of Nicole she can reassure her that all is well. She waits. Patience is the only way to get Nicole to share some of her deepest thoughts.

Nicole speaks again. "It's like a full set of instincts has been laid under and through mine. I see a squirrel and my muscles tense, my mouth waters, I imagine chasing it down and killing it. If someone intrudes on my personal space I want to growl and threaten until they back off. I'm more alert, more jumpy, more reactionary than before. I can tell that these instincts are different from the human ones, so I call them the wolf."

There's a long pause as they both consider that.

Waverly speaks first. "Is it all the time?"

"No. Strongest right before and right after the full moon. It’s never completely in charge, even when I’m all furry, except that first time. It’s just always pushing me to do things. At the new moon I'm almost back to normal." She laughs, and it's a little bitter. "For a certain definition of normal."

Waverly thinks about that, about all the changes Wynonna's job, Waverly's job, and Nicole’s entanglement in their lives had brought over the last few years. “Yeah.”

"But I wouldn't give up being here with you for anything," Nicole said. "Not even being normal. And last night was the closest I've been to completely agreeing with the wolf. We were on the same page, once you convinced me it’d be ok. It felt so good to let go a little, trusting that I wouldn't, couldn't hurt you. I've been so afraid of that, ever since that first night."

Waverly hears the tears in Nicole's voice before they appear, welling up and beading off when she blinks. 

Nicole wipes her eyes and growls tearily. "I hate crying."

"I know, me too." Waverly feels sympathetic tears rising in her own eyes and sniffles out a laugh. “But hey, it’s ok?”

“Yeah,” Nicole heaves a sigh. “I think it is.” Then her mouth twists in a smug smile. “It helps to know it was the best dick you’ve ever had.”

Waverly gasps in mock affront, laughing as she smacks Nicole playfully in the stomach. “You were eavesdropping?!”

Nicole defends herself, chuckling as she holds Waverly’s wrist flat to her abs. “I heard Wynonna getting upset and was gonna ride to your rescue! But you had it handled.”

Waverly turns the tables. “I’m excellent at handling things. For instance, last night, I handled  _ you _ quite well.”

Nicole shivers. “Yeah, yeah you did.” Then she yawns, covering it with her free hand. “Sorry.”

Waverly yawns too. “Yeah. Long night, lots of food, then an emotional conversation. Nap?”

“Yesss.” 

Nicole wiggles deeper into her pillow as Waverly grabs the covers, and soon they’re cocooned in their own little haven.

Nicole curls toward Waverly, one arm around her side. “I love naps.”

“You say that every time we nap.”

“It’s true.”

“I love you.” Waverly kisses Nicole’s cheek.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like our heroes needed a little time to decompress after all that fire the previous night. Happy full moon to everyone, I hope you are all well amidst the pandemic and self-isolation. Be safe, all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving writing these, WereHaught is awesome. 
> 
> If you liked it, leave a little love below. Every little bit helps! And as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> Come find me on Twitter! [@SmugMischief](https://twitter.com/SmugMischief)


End file.
